candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Boneyard Bonanza
- | characters = Tree | champion = Candy Conjurer | new = on board, in and in , , , | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Toffee Tower | next = Marshmallow Mountains }} Due to the great number of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: A tree mourns over his incomplete form. After episode: Tiffi gets her magic wand, and his tree bushes on his head appear, completing the tree's parts. New things Many things are introduced in this episode: *The sugar key and all five layers of sugar chest are introduced. (Brief description: Chests holding certain items that can only be destroyed by Sugar Keys.) *Sugar keys appear in marmalade and in liquorice locks in level 711. Ingredients appear in sugar chests in the same level *Regular candies appear in chests in level 712. *Jelly appears in sugar chests in level 713. *Sugar key candy cannons appear in level 714. *Extra time candies appear in sugar chests in level 725. Levels Boneyard Bonanza contains three somewhat hard-hard levels: 714, 721, and 722, one very hard level: 724, and one insanely hard level: 716. Levels 713, 717, and 720 used to be very difficult, but they were nerfed. Overall, it is a somewhat hard episode and is a similar difficulty to the previous episode, Toffee Tower. Gallery Story= Boneyard Bonanza Beginning.png|Boneyard Bonanza before story BoneyardBonanzaMid.png|Abracadabra! Boneyard Bonanza End.png|Boneyard Bonanza after story Boneyard Bonanza-bg before Animating.gif|Boneyard Bonanza before story (animation) Boneyard Bonanza-bg after Animating.gif|Boneyard Bonanza after story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 711 Reality.png|Level 711 - |link=Level 711 Level 712 Reality.png|Level 712 - |link=Level 712 Level 713 Reality.png|Level 713 - |link=Level 713 Level 714 Reality.png|Level 714 - |link=Level 714 Level 715 Reality.png|Level 715 - |link=Level 715 Level 716 Reality.png|Level 716 - |link=Level 716 Level 717 Reality.png|Level 717 - |link=Level 717 Level 718 Reality.png|Level 718 - |link=Level 718 Level 719 Reality.png|Level 719 - |link=Level 719 Level 720 Reality.png|Level 720 - |link=Level 720 Level 721 Reality.png|Level 721 - |link=Level 721 Level 722 Reality.png|Level 722 - |link=Level 722 Level 723 Reality.png|Level 723 - |link=Level 723 Level 724 Reality.png|Level 724 - |link=Level 724 Level 725 Reality.png|Level 725 - |link=Level 725 |-| Champion title= Candy Conjurer.png|Champion title|link=Candy Conjurer |-| Icon= Boneyardbonanza.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the sixth episode (in a row), in which, there is no text in the story. *This is the second 15-level episode that ends with a timed level, level 725. The first being Easter Bunny Hills at level 80. **This is also the only episode in World Nine to contain a timed level. *This episode breaks the trend of no new things introduced as Sugar Key is the new element in World Nine. *This episode is the second "Halloween" based episode in the game. The first one was Crunchy Castle, the building, which can be seen in the background. **The background also resembles the Crunchy Castle as well. *This is the eighth Reality episode to take place at night, the others are Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, Polkapalooza, Jelly Wagon, and Fizzy Falls. *This is one of the few episodes, where the pathway on mobile is completely different from the web version, not due to that the pathway on Facebook is changed as Reality is divided into worlds. **Prior to Reality being divided into worlds, Facebook and Mobile paths are similar. However, Facebook paths received a change as the episodes are now divided into worlds. Since Mobile never has episodes explicitly divided into worlds, they retain their original pathway. **In addition, the pathway of Mobile is never based on a previous episode nor it is copied into a future episode. **This is also one of the episodes where Tiffi does not appear on the background of mobile version while other characters do. *This is the first episode to introduce more than one new feature at the same time since Pastille Pyramid. *This is the first Reality episode not to have any sort of "candy" theme to its title. Polkapalooza is a pun for Polka Lollapalooza, which in turn Lollapalooza would be a pun for Lollipop. *This is the first episode to introduce Sugar Keys and Sugar Chests which will not be introduced in Dreamworld. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day of Rural Women". Category:World openers Category:World Nine Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes